Kitty!
by Demonize The Mind
Summary: Gumball is turned back at about seven years younger by Anais' science project. Darwin and Anais must keep Gumball safe from trouble he may cause now as a five year old.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Monsters Inc. Especially from the relationship of Boo, Mike and Sulley. Gumball's actions are inpred by Boo and my little niece.**

* * *

><p>Anais was in the family garage, working on her own science project for her and her brother's school science fair. She believes she was sure to win from her growing intelligence. Her project was meant to be an explanation for time travel. Making a few adjustments in areas of her project, she heard some familiar footsteps and voices. However, she could not quite put her finger on to who they belonged to. She sighed once the voices came closer and it was easier to tell who the two individuals were. The door slammed open loudly.<p>

"Hey, Anais! Dinner's ready!" Gumball had a huge smile on his face, wanting to eat the dinner their mother prepared. He was also jumping up and down from impatience. Darwin stood behind him, silent, but smiling as well. Anais rolled her eyes. She always thought she was much more mature than her _older_ brothers. She responded, "Alright, Just let me place one more thing for my project," She recalled her brothers were in this fair as well, "Did you even do something for your project?" Darwin nodded, but Gumball shook his head. He didn't care. He was just hungry right now.

Anais sighed once more, "Okay. Whatever. Let's go then." She and Darwin walked up the few steps and out of the garage. However, Gumball stayed in the garage and silently closed the door. He tip-toed towards the project. Not only was it do explain time travel, but Anais even made a machine. A real and working machine. Gumball realized he can go back in time and have Past Gumball get started on a project. He pushed his hand onto the red button which had a note saying, _"Don't Touch!"_

Of course, he did not listen and there was a bright, white flash in the garage and a slightly loud 'boom'. Gumball fell backwards and steam arose from the button.

.;.

During dinner, Anais and Darin had heard the noise from the garage and excused themselves from the dinner table. They both rushed to the garage door and hesitated to open it. They gently pushed the door and were shocked to what they had found.

Anais' project's button was on the floor, steaming and possibly completely broken. Anais would've have entirely raged if she hadn't seen Gumball. Gumball was laying on the cold floor, clothing much more larger and he was tiny. About the same size, height and age of Anais. He stood up and lifted his arms, his face filled with curiosity and his mouth making a small 'o' shape. As he lifted his arm, he noticed how the sleeves of his sweater were longer and wider than his arms. He lifted one leg and observed the same problem with his pants.

He turned and looked at Anais and Darwn. They were still trying to collect their thoughts while watching the scene: Gumball was four or five years old again.

Gumball walked, almost like a penguin from the size of his clothing, to his siblings and tugged on Darwin's pants. Darwin shook his head and looked down. Darwin was most defiantly sure that Gumball as a four or five year old was one of the most adoring and cutest thing he has ever seen. Especially his eyes. The wide, curious eyes were just a perfect shade of sky blue for a child. Darwin couldn't help at all, but embraced Gumball tightly and admired his appearance. "AWWW! He's so adorable, Anais!" Gumball vlosed his eyes as his cheek was pushed against Darwin's cheek. Gumball groaned in slight irritation.

Once Darwin had called out her name, Anais turned and looked at Gumball. One thought immediately raced into her mind, _'I guess he is pretty cute, huh?'_ She shook her head as millions of thought raced into her mind again, _'How is mom going to find out? What about my project? How is she going to find out?' _Then she shook the thoughts out of her mind and looked back at Darwn who was attacking Gumball with hugs and admiration.

"No time for that. We have to find a way through mom, so she won't suspect Gumball being 'gone'. He's a kid which means we must be extra careful beause he can be more trouble."

Darwin pouted, but nodded. He kept Gumbalk in an embrace, but stopped embarrassing him. Him and Anais snuck silently to their room and shut it. Gumball had already fallen asleep. Darwin was sleepy as well. Darwn set Gumball on the bottom bunk bed and Darwin went into his fish tank. They both feel asleep as Anais was trying to find a way turn him back. She tried one idea which was repairing the button.

She was about to walk out of the bedroom when a small hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to Gumball, hugging the blanket with one small tear streak down his cheek. Absolutely adorable. His cuteness grew to another 5% as he whispered, "Kitty!" Anais was slightly confused until she remembered something she had found in the garage a few days ago.

_'Is that what he wants?' S_he thought. She reassured Gumball, "Stay here," and went to the garage. She dug through a few boxes until she found the item. She viewed it closer. It was an ocean blue colored stuffed cat. It was obviously old. She rushed back into a room to see Gumball on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest with he head low. When the door clicked open, he raised his head and his eyes lit up with the huge smile as he ran to the stuffed animal and embraced it. Then he hugged Anais and whispered, "Thank you.." He rushed back into his bed and wrapped the blankets around him and the cat. He finally fell in a deep sleep. Anais smiled at the sceme before her.

She went back to the garage to start her project again and was always kept reminded of the image of Gumball, sleeping peacefully with the small toy.

_'Cute.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**To people sending me messages on PM, **

**Please go away and take your insults with you. You'r becoming much more irritating than I expected.**

**- Sincerely, Sachiko and Gmail inbox.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anais was the first to be awake. She climbed down the ladder from her top bunk of the bed and rubbed her eyes once she reached the ground. She turned and looked at her two brothers. Both were still asleep and slightly snoring. She rolled her eyes at their laziness and went to the closet. She picked out her normal outfit and went to the restroom to change clothing and do her morning routine. Until her mother, Nicole, walked up the stairs and called out, "Anais! Are the boys awake yet?" Anias' eyes widened and she ran before her mother placed her hand on the doorknob.<p>

"Nope! Heh, Maybe you should let them sleep a while. We..don't have school today and you know how they are grumpy morning risers..heh.." _God, was that the best I could come up with?! _Nicole shrugged and walked back downstairs as Anais let out a small sigh. She continued to walk through the short hallway to her brothers' room and check if their mother's her her own voice woke them up. They were still deep asleep. Anais went downstairs to eat breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon and wait until Darwin woke up for their day of school. So it was only Anais, Nicole and Richard at the table at the moment.

Minutes later, Nicole was reading the newspaper with her coffee on the couch, Richard was watching (or sleeping) before the television and Anais was waiting. There was still an hour left until school started. Surprisingly, Rihard was able to awake at the time, but Nicole must have done most of the work. Darwin finally walked downstairs to eat breakfast. As he was eating, Anais scooted closer to him and whispered, "Where's Gumball?" He responded with "In the room, asleep." Anais thought of how Nicole would go in to clean the room once they left school. They can't have Gumball discovered as a child right now. She whispered back, "Fake being sick. Mom will go in the room the room to clean and will see Toddler Gumball!" Darwin hadn't realized that, so he accepted and went the the fridge to pick out any this that would make him appear ill.

Darwin grabbed the thermometer, turned the _hot_ water on and place the thermometer under the water to heat up. He grabbed an egg, cracked it into a bowl, making sure the cytoplasm was the only thing in the bowl. He used that to make it seem like mucus was running down his nose. He even splashed some hot water onto his face to seem warm from the fake illness. Anais grabbed Nicole's blush make up kit from the restroom and retrieved it to Darwin to swipe the product onto his face which made him appear red from illness. He put the thermometer in his mouth and pretended to be tired as he walked towards his mother whose attention was still upon the newspaper.

He groaned, "Mom...". Nicole turned to her 'sick' adoptive son who continued with, "I think I'm sick." Nicole sighed and escorted him to his room, but stopped as Darwin ran in and closed the door. She was confused, but rolled her eyes and walked back downstairs after changing into her normal day attire. She said to Anais, "Pack your thing up, Anais. We're going to school now." Anais nodded and went to the car with her backpack.

.;.

Meanwhile, Darwin was trying to calm down the cries from Gumball. "B-but where is my M-mommy!?" The tears fell rapidly like a waterfall from his light blue eyes. Seeing Gumball as a child, crying an distressed would make you feel completely horrible and wish you were not ever born. Darwin never dealt with a real child. Plus children are different from each other is different ways, so what wold make him calm down? Wait.. Gumball did not have his stuffed cat toy.. Where was it? Darwin turned and saw it abandoned on the bed.

He reached out to grab it and felt the extreme softness of the doll even though it was shoved in a box for years. He held it in front of the crying child and Gumball's cries quietened down. He saw the doll and quickly grabbed it to embraced it. His face was buried in the neck of the doll, any excess tears falling onto the doll. A small smile was hidden and you cannot tell Darwin, in front of his face, that the sight was adorable. As Gumball was distracted, Darwin noticed Nicole driving up the drive way, so he picked up Gumball and laid him on the bed he was sleeping in before. Darwin pulled the covers over himself and Gumball to make in look like he was the only one in bed.

They soon fell asleep as Nicole stepped out of the car.


	3. Not a chapter

I'm not writing on this website anymore. Sorry. However, I do have a Wattpad account called Sachiko-. Only I'm not writing anything of The Amazing World Of Gumball. But I am writing anime based stories or normal, stupid stories. Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: PRETTY IMPOTRANT IF YOU WANT EXPLAINATION ABOUT THE "QUIT"**

** That last post. It was my cousin playing a stupid joke. He got into my account and said that. I mean it's true that I do have a Wattpad now as well and that I kind of have a Writer's block, but I am honestly not sure if I should quit. Maybe or maybe not but seriously, I was actually away for quite a few family weddings, Quineaneras, birthdays, ect. I had to go to a kind of Military thing my dad put me to (training basically) in case I wanted to join the military or if I didn't, I would at least know how to defend myself in future situations too. Plus, my teacher leaves my classmates and I to write so many five paragraph essays, math, projects about Greece, and then we have Fun Run soon (the entire school in basically a running marathon which is not all that fun unless you like dying from thirst after running for hours around your school) and Raging Waters "End Of The Year" Field Trip and mini Olympics and other crap. So I would be posting rarely until the Summer hopefully.**

**By the way, people asking about my username for Wattpad who don't understand it, it is Sachiko but with the dash, so it is Sachiko-**

**WITH DASH**

**Anyways...**

* * *

><p><strong>Anais' POV<strong>

For the first time in my life... I am not paying attention in class.

I already know this stuff anyway, so it doesn't really matter to me. However, I still need to think about how I'm rebuilding the device for Gumball. Ugh, and Darwin.. How long will it last until he's foiled by Mom? What will Mom think if they does find out? She's like a terminator!

As I thought about the possibilities of what would happen if Mom found out, I was also writing in my notebook of the plans for the reconstruction of the device. But reversal. Or just a normal antidote. However, everything seemed so wrong and almost impossible! This is defiantly not as simple as my normal inventions and expirements!

Ms. Simian appeared before me with her evil and angry glare. She asked me where Gumball was. Hoping she would beleive me, I replied, "He's sick. Me mint be back after a few days.. Wouldn't want anyone to catch a cold either, right?" She raised an eyebrow and for a moment, I thought she would suspect my lie, but she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. I sighed in relief.

This'll be a long day.

...

**No One's POV**

**At The Watterson Household**

Darwin did not have to worry about his mother arriving. She would back home late, so he figured Anais should go to school while he stayed home to take care of Gumball.

Luckily for Darwin and Gumball, Nicole was at work in the Rainbow Factory. So Gumball was able to walk around the house while his father slept on the couch, unaware of the small, cheerful child walking around who had also surprisingly did what he was told which was to not wake up his oblivious father. Darwin was in the kitchen, making a sandwich for Gumball and himself. Everything was calm until Darwin slightly freaked out by the feeling of small, cold arms wrapping around his legs. He looked down, more tranquil from the adoring smile on the now younger child's face. "What you doin'?" Gumball being a small child pulled a small chord of Darwin's heart. How did this young, innocent child turn into a serious trouble maker?

Darwin had not responded quickly enough, so Gumball just pouted and left to walk to the living room and watch television. Darwin continued making a sandwich until Anais finally arrived home from school after a few hours. "Hey Anais," he greeted happily. "Find anything?" She shook her head and sighed. Everything had become so stressful for her from taking care of Gumball to protecting him from mom to finding someway to turn Gumball back into a preteen. It was all a struggle. However, she ignored it after she noticed what Gumball was watching on television.

Small, innocent, cute and vulnerable Gumball was watching _Supernatural_. If you don't know, it's that show involving demons, Shapeshifters, ancient Gods, angels and other creatures or myths. Along with strong language, violence and... _inappropriate_ scenes. Horrendous for a child such as Gumball to be watching. And currently, he was at the part where one of the main characters were in Purgatory with an angel friend, running from lost souls and trying to get through the portal. Anais immediately changed the channel to an anime and yelled at Darwin, "Why would you let him watch _that_ show, Darwin!?"

Said boy turned with a confused expression on his face, oblivious to what was happening. "What?" Anais rolled her eyes and set the remote down as Gumball whined, "Why did you change it?" _Did he even know what goes on in that show at all? _"No reason. Just watch that show instead, okay?" Gumball turned his small head to the television again. The anime was personified countries going through time periods of history. He pouted again, but nodded.

Anais ignored the look Darwin had and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. She did not understand how Nicole and Richard were able to handle Gumball when he was young. Or maybe they did not and it was all just frustration from adorableness and confusion. She really wanted to tell her parents what happened, but she did not want to be grounded for the rest of her life. So she just might have to deal with it all until she finds a way to turn him back completely without mistakes or failure. However, that might take longer than expected.

Although, she has to wonder. What _was_ everything like a long time ago when everyone knew Gumball was a child at this age? She recalled photos of them in the family album and walked upstairs to look for it. Through boxes in the closet of their room, Anais found the family photo album kept by her parents. She sat on the soft, warm bed and looked through them. The first one she noticed with both Gumball and their mother was one from many years ago. It was a photo of them out in the backyard. However, in this picture was an actual garden of flowers and berry bushes such as blueberries and more. The scene was of Nicole kneeling next to a cross-legged Gumball and they were staring at a snow white bunny which was eating a few raspberries, causing its fur around the mouth to be turned red. Nicole was smiling at Gumball who was staring happily and cutely at the small bunny, eyes wide and smile large. Anais smiled at the photo. She still couldn't help to think.

Was everything Hell for Nicole and Richard or nice?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, it will be rare for me to update, so hope you are patient... And if you do not know, Supernatural is a real show and just recently Season 10 has been released and nine seasons total are up on Netflix. And that anime is real. It's called Hetalia and it is more comedic and joyful. Obviously, I don't own either of those shows.**

**Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To that one review named Bully: The person who posted that thing you are talking is 1) Not a girl and 2) Not a third grader. _He_ is my twenty-one year old cousin. I think he said he was a friend, but he is cousin. The hilarity I faced from his expression after he read that you thought he was a third grade girl..**

**Thank early school days everyday to be able to bring you this chapter.**

**And now...**

* * *

><p>It had been midnight when Nicole finally arrived home. She was exhausted, so she did not bother to check on the children before she passed out onto her bed upstairs. It had b een a very long day of work from complaints from customers to more meetings. Currently, Anais and Darwin were in their room, door locked, covering the mouth of a struggling Gumball as he had seen his mother stepping out of her car and immediately tried to reach out to her. Now Gumball wanted to be set free to see his mother. However, Anais and Darwin would not let that happen until they were prepared to tell Nicole. Which they felt they were not at all.<p>

When Anais checked on her mother, she sighed in relief, knowing their mother would not be woken up until later in the morning. She walked back to the bedroom to see the pouting kitten child glaring at Darwin for not letting him greet Nicole. He was about to yell until Anais shoved the stuffed doll into Gumball's face, which silenced him from speaking and pouting. Darwin shook his head and said, "Seriously, Anais. How are we going to change him back? If mom finds out, she'll have us by our ears! Er.. I mean your ears and my fins..? Whatever! Just HOW!?" Anais quickly shut him up by slapping his hand. "Shut. up. Mom and him will wake up," she scolded in a whisper. She turned her head towards Gumball. He had already fallen asleep, snuggling into his stuffed toy and blanket.

Darwin simply sighed. "Alright. Just please find a way to change him back to twelve years old. Or else I'll have to resort to asking the internet filled with strangers..." Anais cringed. The internet is always such a strange place. With that, both children went to bed having it be past midnight. However, what they did not know was someone had been listening very carefully. No, it was not Gumball.

.;.

It was now morning again. Surprisingly, Anais and Darwin were not at all tired but they were concerned at the sight that Gumball was no where to be found in the room. Immediately, both kids dashed out of the bedroom, the smell of breakfast filling the house. The sprinted down the stairs and into the living, unsurprisingly, seeing their father sleeping on the couch. However, they were mortified to notice that Gumball was sitting on one of the seats which was a foot and few inches to tall for him and moved to be sat next to the sink, swinging his legs back and forth, awaiting for his mother who was in the kitchen as well and cooking breakfast.

"U-um, Mom?" Anais stuttered. "Ahem.. Good morning," she sheepishly smile, feeling very awkward and guilty for noting that their mother has just found out about what happened. Nicole turned around to face Anais and Darwin who shrinked in fear from the dark, terrifying aura eradiating from her. She was clearly angry and poor, oblivious Gumball was standing next to the beast in pure happiness, having being able to stand next to his mother after the past few days.

"And when were you two going to tell me about this..?" The two children did not need to ask what she was talking about for they would receive even more trouble they were already going to. Darwin was next to speak, "W-when we found a cure.." The aura around Nicole darkened as she shouted, "You mean you haven't yet?!" Gumball, having heard her shouting, lifted his gaze from the food to his mother, Anais and Darwin. He tilted his head in confusion, also noticing the atmosphere. "Mama," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, the aura disappeared as she turned to her now youngest child. "Oh, nothing, Honey. Why don't you sit at the table and wait for the food to come, okay?" The small boy nodded and hopped off the chair to run to the dining table.

The scolding to the two children began with more shouts and explanations from either of the three. They were very noisy that Richard had finally awoken from his signature spot on the couch and yawned loudly.

"Morning' everybody. Hey, why is there a tiny kid who looks exactly as Gumball did when he was five years old? Also, is breakfast ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it to be soo short again. Again, really busy and exhausted nowadays, so it will be a long while until another chapter.<strong>

**Later..**


End file.
